Un accident qui détruit
by GlamaFan
Summary: Un événement va changer la vie du couple Calzona, principalement de Callie Torres. Tout finira-t-il par s'arranger ? Arriveront-elles à se remettre de cet événement ?
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fiction sur Calzona. Ce chapitre enfin le prologue est plutôt court mais c'est pour expliquer certaine chose pour la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

Callie Torres a 17 ans. Elle est en terminal dans la filiere scientifique. Elle veut devenir chirurgienne. Elle est dans la même classe que ses meilleurs amis, Addison Montgomery et Mark Sloan. Ils ont grandi tout les trois ensembles depuis la petite enfance sans jamais se séparer devenant ainsi inseparables.

Callie compris bien vite qu'elle est lesbienne mais elle garda pour elle jusqu'au jour où une belle blonde du nom d'Arizona Robbins arrive dans la ville durant les vacances d'été avant la rentrée en seconde. Callie ne la remarqua pas vraiment au début jusqu'au jour de la rentrée où elle vit ses fossettes. Ne voulant pas aller trop vite, Callie fit tout pour devenir amie avec elle. Elles se sont rapprochées de plus en plus jusqu'au jour où Callie prit les devant et l'embrassa. C'est depuis ce jour qu'elles forment un couple. Et cela fait deux ans qu'elles sont ensembles.

Au début, tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour où les parents de Callie ont été mit au courant. Ils ont d'abord essayer de faire changer leur fille, la ramener dans le droit chemin comme ils disent. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils ont compris que Callie ne changera pas alors ils ont décidé de la renier, de la mettre à la rue. Ils lui ont même couper les vivres. Seule la sœur de Callie, Aria, l'accepta. Cette dernière essaya plusieurs fois de convaincre ses parents de changer mais rien n'y fait. Elle garda quand même contact avec sa sœur.

Quant aux parents d'Arizona, ils ont très bien accepté l'homosexualité de leur fille. Ils ont même accepté que Callie viennent vivre chez eux en attendant que tout s'arrange. Cependant, rien ne s'arrange, bien au contraire. Tout ne fit que s'aggraver quand un accident grave se produisit.

* * *

Qu'est-ce-vous en pensez ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Voila la suite !

Merci pour review et j'espère que ce chapitre, même s'il est court, vous plaira !

* * *

~ POV Callie ~

Addison et moi, nous sommes à la bibliothèque du lycée. Elle me parle mais je décroche complètement en pensant à Mark. _Depuis que tu es parti, tout s'effondre. Je me perds de plus en plus. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? _Je suis sortie de mes pensées par ma meilleure amie.

- Hey … Callie, tu m'écoutes ? L'interpella Addison

- Désolée ! Tu disais ?

- Je disais que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur qui la force à poursuivre.

- Avant que Mark parte, tu n'allais déjà pas très bien mais depuis qu'il est mort, tu t'effondres malgré la présence d'Arizona et la mienne. Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux te confier.

- Addi ne commence pas. Je vais bien je t'assure.

- Non, arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tu peux continuer à le faire croire aux autres mais pas à moi. Il était mon meilleur ami aussi. Il me manque aussi.

- Putain ! Arrêtez d'essayer de comprendre. Il est mort, il y a seulement un mois et vous voulez déjà que je l'oublie. Je ne peux pas. Il était mon pilier et maintenant, je suis seule.

Je me dépêche de sortir parce que je suis sur le point de pleurer. Dès que je suis dehors, je me mets à courir. Quand, je passe devant Arizona, elle m'appelle mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Je vais retrouver ma voiture qui se trouve dans le parking du lycée. Je monte dedans et je m'enfuis.

* * *

~ POV Arizona ~

J'appelle Callie plusieurs fois quand je l'ai vu courir mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Et là, je vois Addison qui essaye de la rattraper sans succès. Elle s'arrête à mon niveau.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler de son état. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre puis elle est partie en courant. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Je ne peux pas la laisser sombrer mais elle se renferme totalement sur elle. Je la connais. Elle est capable du meilleur comme du pire.

- Attends ! Tu penses qu'elle pourrait tenter de …

Je suis incapable de terminer cette phrase. J'ai les larmes qui apparaissent.

- Ari', calmes toi. Je sais que tu as peur pour elle parce que tu es amoureuse mais ne t'effondres pas. Elle a besoin de toi.

- Faut la retrouver maintenant. Je suis sur qu'elle est à la plage, c'est son refuge.

On prend la voiture d'Addi puis on se dirige vers la plage. Callie est là. Addison me dit d'aller la rejoindre. J'y vais. J'arrive à son niveau. Je vois sa manche droite relevée ainsi qu'un objet qui ressemble à une lame de rasoir dans sa main gauche. Je comprends vite qu'elle veut se couper. Je m'approche d'elle. Pour pas la brusquer je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle pleure. Sans qu'elle se rende compte, je prends la lame de sa main et je la balance dans l'eau. Elle essaye de la récupérer mais en vain. Je la prends dans mes bras. Au début, elle se débat mais elle finit par craquer.

Quand elle s'est calmée, elle se détache de moi et me tourne le dos. Elle commence par dire qu'elle ne me mérite pas, qu'elle est faible, que je ne devrais pas être avec elle. Je décide de la faire asseoir. Je me mets derrière elle. Je la prends dans mes bras. Si, je veux qu'elle aille mieux, il faut que je lui parle.

- Calliope ! Écoutes-moi ! On est ensembles depuis deux ans. Et, crois-moi, je t'aime plus que tout. Je sais que rien de ce que pourrai dire ne comblera le manque que tu ressens mais tu n'es pas seule. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi tu sais.

Elle hoche la tête et se laisse bercer. Au bout de ce qui me paraît être 15 minutes, Callie s'est complètement calmée. J'essaye de me lever pour qu'on rentre à la maison mais elle s'accroche à moi pour pas que je parte. Je la rassure en lui disant que je ne la laisse pas, qu'on va juste rentrer à la maison. Elle acquiesce. Après m'être mise debout, je l'aide à faire de-même. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'Addison est partie, nous laissant seules.

Callie n'étant pas en état de conduire, c'est moi qui se met derrière le volant. Pour aller chez moi de la plage, on est obligée de passer devant chez ses parents et là, je vois qu'elle pleure silencieusement. Je mets ma main sur sa cuisse pour lui dire que je suis là. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et entrelace nos doigts. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire en travers de ses larmes. On arrive chez moi. Par chance, mes parents ne sont pas là, ça sera plus calme pour Callie. On monte dans notre chambre. Elle va s'allonger. Je l'a rejoins et l'a prends dans mes bras.

- Je veux pas parler. Juste être là dans tes bras. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin.

J'acquiesce.

- Calliope, si tu ne veux pas parler, on ne parlera pas. Et, je ne bouge pas de là, tu peux te reposer tranquille d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et la pose dans mon cou. Et, on s'est endormie.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'essayerai de publier le chapitre 3 le plus rapidement possible

* * *

- Calliope, si tu ne veux pas parler, on ne parlera pas. Et, je ne bouge pas de là, tu peux te reposer tranquille d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et la pose dans mon cou. Et, on s'est endormie. Au bout d'une ou deux heures, Callie dort encore donc je me suis levée en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Je suis sortie de ma chambre puis j'ai descendu les escaliers. Je vais dans la cuisine et je vois que mes parents sont rentrée.

- Alors ta journée ?

- Ça a été.

- Où est Callie ?

- Elle dort. Elle en a besoin.

- Elle va comment ?

- Mal ! Elle n'accepte pas la mort de Mark. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider à surmonter ça.

- Juste sois là pour elle. Faut qu'elle sache que tu es là et qu'elle peut se reposer sur toi si elle en a besoin. Tu sais, il y a un et demi, elle a perdu ses parents. Ils l'ont renié parce qu'elle t'a choisit toi. Et, maintenant s'est son meilleur ami. Ça fait beaucoup à supporter pour une gamine de 17 ans. Laisses lui du temps.

- Elle ne parle pas, même pas à Addison. Je sais que je dois la soutenir mais ça fait déjà un amoi et son état ne fait qu'empirer. Je ne veux pas la brusquer ni la braquer mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

- Attends ! Tu es entrain de dire que tu ne la soutiendra pas ?

- Tu m'as mal comprise. Je l'aime plus que tout. Elle m'a choisit moi, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle aurai pu me faire. Je la soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive mais ça ne suffira pas.

- Elle ira mieux. Il lui faut du temps pour tout accepter mais elle ira mieux.

Barbara prit sa fille dans les bras pour la réconforter.

- Merci Ma...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. En voyant que Daniel était encore dans la cuisine à les écouter, ils comprirent que c'était Callie qui était partie. Arizona se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et partie à la suite de sa petite amie. Elle essaya de la rattraper en courant mais elle n'y arriva pas à temps parce qu'elle perdit de vue Callie.

* * *

POV Callie

Je me suis réveillée. En ne sentant pas Arizona à côté de moi, je décide de descendre. Arrivée au milieu des escaliers, j'entends leur conversation. Elles s'inquiètent pour moi. Mes beaux-parents ont déjà tellement fait pour moi que je ne peux pas leur faire subir tout ça. Ainsi qu'à Arizona. Je préfère partir. Je profite que personne ne me voit pour m'enfuir en claquant la porte.

Au début, je marchais mais quand j'ai entendu la porte souvrir, je me suis mise à courir le plus vite possible. J'aime Ari' plus que tout mais je ne peux pas lui faire subir tout ça. J'en ai pas le droit.

Je cours. Je cours. Je cours sans me rendre compte que je me dirige vers la plage. Je m'en aperçois seulement arrivée sur le sable.

Je m'assois. J'ai tellement pleuré que je n'y arrive plus alors que j'ai besoin d'évacuer toute cette pression. Je dois nager. Je me déshabille mais je reste en sous-vêtement. Je vais dans l'eau. Je nage jusqu'à épuisement. Je sors de l'eau au bout de ce qui me parait une heure. Je retourne m'asseoir.

Mon portable sonne. C'est Arizona qui m'appelle. Je ne répond pas. Je vois que j'ai une vingtaine d'appel d'Arizona, de ses parents, d'Addison principalement. Ainsi que des textos. Je ne les lis même pas. Je n'écoute pas non plus mon répondeur.

Je préfère rester comme ça sur la plage. Je devrais avoir froid vu que je suis presque nu et qu'on est en pleine nuit mais je me sens bien comme ça. Je suis bien. Je suis allongée sur le sable à regarder le ciel étoilé.

- Hey ! Ma jolie ?

Je vois deux hommes m'approchaient. Je sens la panique montée mais je n'ai pas le temps de partir parce qu'ils me retiennent au sol.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Avant de partir, tu vas nous plaisir parce que tu es une gentille fille toi. N'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	4. Chapitre 3

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Avant de partir, tu vas nous plaisir parce que tu es une gentille fille toi. N'est-ce-pas ?

Je me débats mais ils sont trop puissant pour moi. Un des deux me maintient au sol pendant que l'autre me frappe pour que j'arrête de me débattre. Et d'un seul coup, il sort un couteau de sa poche et me le met sous le cou.

- Arrêtes de bouger ou je te plante. C'est clair ?

J'hoche la tête pour dire oui.

- Bien ! Sois sâge et tu aura la vie sauve.

Il m'enlève mes sous-vêtements et me caresse partout. Je ne pleure même pas, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Pendant qu'il me touche, l'autre me maintient au sol. Une de ses mains tient le oouteau sous mon cou et l'autre est sur ma poitrine. Celui devant moi se frotte contre mes hanches.

- Alors sale gouine, tu n'as jamais goûté aux vrais mecs. On va te montrer ce que s'est. Tu verra, tu en redemandera après. Tu vas y prendre goût.

En disant ça, il baissa son pantalon et son slip puis il me pénétra de force. Je me mis à hurler à cause de la douleur mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Pour que je m'arrête de crier, le deuxième homme m'enfonça le couteau encore plus fort dans le cou. À tel point que je sens le sang couler.

Je ne bouge plus en attendant qu'ils finissent. Oui "ils" parce que je sais que les deux vont y passer même si au fond de moi, j'espère que quelqu'un arrivera pour les arrêter.

Ils sont de plus en plus violent. Le premier, ayant fini, laisse sa place au deuxième. Il me fait tellement mal. Il me déchire de l'intérieur. Je saigne, je le sens, je le sais puisqu'il me le dit. L'autre homme s'amuse à me couper sur tout le corps principalement sur ma poitrine.

Une fois qu'ils ont eu finit, ils m'ont frapper. Ils y allaient tellement fort que je me suis évanouie.

Je me suis réveillée au bout de je ne sais combien de temps. Je vois qu'on m'a couvert le corps. On me caresse les cheveux. Je me mets à paniquer. J'ai peur que ça soit eux de nouveau.

- Chut Callie ! C'est moi. C'est ta meilleure amie.

Je reconnais sa voix. Je m'accroche à elle.

- Je ne pars pas d'accord. Je reste avec toi donc calmes toi.

Elle me tient la main.

- Arizona arrive. Tu ne sera pas seule.

- Je veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça.

- Callie ! Callie ! Tu as besoin d'elle.

J'entendis quelqu'un arrivé en courant. Je tourne la tête malgré la douleur et que je vois que c'est Arizona qui s'approche. Elle s'agenouille près de moi. Elle pleure. J'essaye de me redresser pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui montrer que je suis toujours là mais la douleur m'en empêche. Une grimace de douleur apparaît.

- Arrêtes de bouger.

- J'ai tellement mal.

- Les secours arrivent. Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, tout va bien se passer.

J'hoche la tête. Elle me caresse la joue et me regarde d'une façon que seule elle est capable de faire pour me réconforter.

Addison et Arizona voient du sang sur le sable. Elles soulèvent la couverture pour voir d'où provient ce saignement. Elles comprirent qu'il vient de mon bas ventre. J'ai vite compris que pendant que j'étais inconsciente, ils ont continuer de me violer et à faire je ne sais quoi encore. Je me mets à pleurer quand je me rends compte de ça. Arizona me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter pendant qu'Addison essaye d'arrêter le saignement en faisant un point de compression.

Et là, on entend des sirènes au loin.

- Ma puce, les pompiers arrivent. Tu vas les laisser prendre soin de toi parce que tu en as vraiment besoin.

- Restes avec moi.

- Je t'aime, je reste près de toi. Et, Addison aussi.

- Merci

Les pompiers arrivent enfin car je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps encore. Ils s'approchent de moi. Ils demandent à Arizona et Addison de les laisser faire leur travail mais cette dernière refuse car elle fait un point de compression. Un des secours prend le relais pendant que les autres regardent ce que j'ai. Ils essayent de soigner ce qui est le plus urgent. La douleur est tellement forte que je retombe dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Désolée du retard mais je travaille donc je publie comme je peux. J'essayerai de publier aussi souvent possible.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement. J'ai dû mal à me faire à la lumière. Je bouge les doigts. Je sens une main qui sert la mienne. Je tourne la tête et je vois que c'est Arizona.

- A...Ari...

J'arrive pas à parler. C'est comme si j'avais un truc dans la gorge qui m'en empêche.

- Tu as été intubé. C'est pour ça que tu as du mal à parler. Bois un peu d'eau ça te fera du bien.

Elle me donne le verre d'eau qui était sur ma table avec une paille. J'ai mal en essayant de bouger mon bras. Elle s'en rend compte alors elle s'approche et me met la paille dans la bouche pour que j'arrive à boire. Ça fait du bien.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Une semaine

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu te souviens de quoi ?

- Je me souviens de la plage, de mettre baignée, les deux hommes puis du … oh mon dieu …

J'éclate en sanglot. Je réalise que je me suis fais violer. Arizona essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais je suis branchée de partout. À la place, elle me prend la main et me caresse le visage. J'essaye de bouger mais une douleur me rattrape au bas ventre.

- Callie ! Callie ! Arrêtes de bouger. Tu viens de te réveiller et tu as subit plusieurs opérations donc vas-y doucement.

- Je vais comment ?

- Mieux qu'au début. Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien. Plusieurs égratignures plus ou moins grave sur tout le corps y compris le visage.

- Pourquoi j'ai dû être opéré ?

- Tes agresseurs ont été très violent surtout lorsqu'ils t'ont violé. Tu as des contusions interne et des déchirures. Tu saignais abondamment. Ils ont dû t'opérer pour arrêter ce saignement. En t'ouvrant, ils ont découvert que tu faisais une hémorragie. Tu as faillit en mourir mais ils ont réussit à l'arrêter.

Elle me sert la main encore plus fort comme pour s'assurer que je suis toujours là. Elle se met à pleurer. Je sens ses larmes couler sur ma main. Je dégage ma main et la pose sur sa joue. Je lui caresse la joue avec mon pouce. Elle ferme les yeux comme pour profiter du moment.

- Ma puce, je suis vivant. Je reste là avec toi. D'accord ?

- C'est toi qui est mal et c'est moi qui pleure.

- Stop ! Tu as eu peur. Je t'ai fait peur.

- J'ai eu tellement peur. Je t'aime et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdra pas.

Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Les effets des antidouleurs me rattrapent.

- Je vais me rendormir. Avant, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je... Je ne veux pas porter plainte.

- D'accord ! On en parlera plus tard. Dors maintenant.

- Restes avec moi.

- Je reste avec toi. Dors ma puce.

Elle me caresse les cheveux. Ça m'appaise tellement que ça m'endors.

* * *

POV Arizona

Elle s'est endormie. Je reste à lui tenir la main. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. C'est Addison. Elle me propose de sortir de l'hôpital, de prendre l'air. Au début, j'hésite. Je ne veux pas laisser Callie seule. Je finis par me décider à aller avec Addi. On va à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. On trouve un banc. On s'y assoit.

- Elle s'est réveillée ?

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps éveillé. Elle a mal.

- Et toi, tu vas comment ?

- Encore sous le choc mais ça va. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai été voir ses parents pour les mettre au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ils ont dit quoi ?

- Ils m'ont paru s'inquiéter surtout son père mais ils ont fini par me dire qu'elle était vivant et donc ce n'est pas leur affaire. Seule Aria m'a dit qu'elle viendra la voir.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Aria est venue cette semaine. Elle m'a dit que ses parents s'inquiètent mais qu'ils sont bien trop fière pour faire le premier pas.

- Comment ils peuvent ça ? Ils ont renié leur propre fille à cause de son orientation sexuel mais là s'est bon maintenant. Elle s'est fait violée. Elle va devoir être soutenue. Elle va avoir besoin d'eux mais non ils ont toujours pas compris.

- En fait, avant de se rendormir, Callie m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas porter plainte.

- Quoi ?

- J'espère qu'elle va porter plainte parce que ces deux ordures doivent payer mais quoi qu'elle fasse, faut la soutenir.

On continue de discuter pendant une heure avant de retourner au chevet de Calliope. On arrive à son étage. On est presque arrivée à sa chambre quand on entend des cries. C'est Callie. Je reconnais sa voix. Je rentre dans sa chambre. Addison préfère rester à l'extérieur. Un des médecins de dit qu'elle a commencé à paniquer quand elle a vu deux inspecteurs dans sa chambre. Elle n'a laissé personne l'approcher. Elle a réussit à se lever et à se mettre au coin de la pièce malgré la douleur. Je tourne la tête vers Addison. Elle a les larmes qui coulent. Faut que je calme Callie. Il y a que moi qui peut réussit. Tout le monde s'écarte d'elle pendant que moi, je m'approche. Elle commence à se calmer. Je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux. Elle ne crie plus. Elle éclate en sanglot. Je continue de m'approcher. J'y vais doucement pour pas l'effrayer. Dès que je suis devant elle, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle s'y réfugie. Sa tête est dans mon cou. Je lui dis que ça va aller, que je suis là. Je l'encourage à retourner sur son lit. Au début, elle est réticente mais elle finit par accepter quand je lui ai promit que je ne la léchais pas. Je me suis allongée avec elle sur le lit. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je la vois faire des grimaces dû à la douleur.

- Tu as mal. Tu veux que je descende du lit ?

- Non surtout pas. Je m'en fous de la douleur. J'ai juste besoin d'être dans tes bras. Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là.

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de ce que tu m'as dit avant de te rendormir tout à l'heure.

- Du fait que je ne veux pas porter plainte ?

- Oui, tu dois porter plainte. Ces pourris ne doivent pas s'en sortir pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Elle se redressa et me regarda.

- Putain Arizona ! Je ne le ferai pas c'est tout. Je ne porterai pas plainte.

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
